V Day Present
by Avina Garamond
Summary: Short Seph/Vin PWP. Vincent decides to give Sephiroth a Valentine's Day present. Follows Christmas Night a bit.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sephiroth of Vincent.

**V-Day Present**

**By Avina Garamond**

Vincent lay on his bed. Stupid holiday. Stupid Tifa. Stupid everyone that got him to do this. Tifa bought him an excessive amount of chocolate and roses came to his house every half hour. He _detested_ roses! But no... He was official Sephirothian counselor and apparently his new job was to teach Sephiroth to like holiday. First Christmas, then Hanukkah, then New Year's. The torture never ended. He was sure to receive another glare from his lover when he came home. The newest torture... was Valentine's day.

Vincent hated the holiday. He was ridiculed every year on Valentine's day simply because his surname was Valentine. But here he was, pretending it was alright. He stripped down to glare-proof attire. He did not want Sephiroth to come in and get into a bad mood because of the heavy scent of roses. He wanted Sephiroth to come in and get into a good mood. Valentine's day good. Killing people bad. Vincent snorted. Sephiroth didn't need to have Valentine's day as a way to show Avalanche that he wasn't about to go on a killing spree.

There, glare-proof attire in place. Vincent looked at himself in the mirror. Naked. His face burned with humiliation. This was exhibition damn it. He lay on the bed and picked up a pink ribbon. He tied it around his penis, with a perfect little bow tie on top. He ran a hand through his hair, messing it up. Sephiroth liked his hair messy. No reason. He though it was "a mixture of sexy and cute."

Vincent lay his head on the pillow, raven hair spilling over the just-bought red silk. The entire bed was now red silk. At least it sort of matched the room, as the piano bench was dark red velvet... Whatever. He wasn't into interior design. He heard the key scrape in the lock. He gripped his shaft. It awakened in his hand.

The blood flowed into his penis, causing it to throb with a pulse of its own. The ribbon tightened as his cock swelled, causing small white lines to appear underneath the material. Sephiroth opened the door just as Vincent took his hand off himself.

The expression was priceless. Sephiroth's jaw dropped and he tripped over the piano bench in shock, sending himself sprawling on the floor. He scrambled back up.

"I'm okay," he said automatically, staring at Vincent.

"I'm glad I caught your attention," Vincent said, voice low and sultry. Sephiroth continued to stare. "Lose the clothes?" Sephiroth shook himself, and discarded his coat instantly. Gloves. Boots. Suspenders. Belt. Socks. He crawled onto the bed, unable to take it anymore.

His lips were upon Vincent's, hot and needy. The kiss was ferocious, tongues savagely plunging into each other's mouths. Vincent kneaded Sephiroth's muscular chest. His hand slipped down to play with Sephiroth's treasure trail. It was one of Sephiroth's weak spots. Playing around that area got him hard, especially if Vincent teasingly pulled on the hairs. Like now.

His penis stood out, pulling against its leather confines. Vincent stroked it through the leather, earning a deep moan from Sephiroth. Another one of his kinks. He liked being stroked through leather. If he knew he was getting some, he even preferred to go commando. Vincent unbutton the top button and pulled the zipper down, freeing Sephiroth from his leather prison.

He stroked the thick organ that throbbed under his touch. The veins were especially sensitive to Sephiroth. Vincent spread his legs and wrapped them around Sephiroth's waist to better access the area. He did not expect Sephiroth to suddenly turn away, a noise half way between a snort and a moan erupting from either his mouth or his nose.

"Seph?" Sephiroth covered the lower half of his face. Vincent panicked, wondering if he disgusted him somehow. Was Sephiroth going to throw up? Sephiroth turned to him.

"Dibthuh," he mumbled into his hand.

"What?" Vincent asked, frantic. Sephiroth removed his hand. The entire hand was covered in blood dripping down from his nose.

"Dishue." Tissue! It hit Vincent. He made Sephiroth get a nosebleed? He gave Sephiroth a smirk, giddy. He arched back, giving Sephiroth a full frontal view of himself as he stretched towards the tissues. He looked back at Sephiroth, catching him staring at the ribbon on his penis.

"Here," he said, shoving the box towards Sephiroth. Sephiroth wiped his bloody nose, still staring dumbly at the pink ribbon.

"Take it off?" Vincent suggested. Sephiroth shook his head.

"I like it on." He stroked Vincent's inner thighs, pulling his legs away from each other. Vincent willingly spread them, bending them at the knee slightly so that he could prop them up. Sephiroth climbed between them, his own cock brushing against Vincent's. They were so pumped full of lust that the touch made them both moan as they kissed again.

Their bodies were on fire. The skin was heated and the flesh was hot. The nipples didn't needed any touched to perk. The hard nubs were the ones making the rest of their bodies hot and wild with need. Vincent pulled Sephiroth closer. He lifted his hips up, torturing Sephiroth's cock with the prospect of fucking him senseless.

"Oh gods..." Sephiroth whimpered, teeth sinking into Vincent's neck on order not to moan.

"Get in," Vincent said, rubbing against him. Sephiroth whimpered again. He wanted to, but concern over Vincent was holding him back.

"Oh fuck, just fuck me useless tomorrow," Vincent said. "Get in, or I'll flip you and do it myself." Sephiroth blushed and smiled.

"Your dirty talk is endearing," he whispered. He licked his fingers and coated just the tip of his cock with saliva. He pushed into Vincent's willing body. He was met with a lot of resistance but plowed through anyway. Vincent moaned, the most pained expression on his face. Sephiroth kissed his face adoringly, trying to ease the pain away.

Vincent opened his eyes. The dark red rubies smoldered. With a sudden buck of his hips, the rest of Sephiroth's cock slid into Vincent.

"Oh," he breathed.

"Fuck me useless," Vincent repeated, thrusting against Sephiroth. Sephiroth smirked. He pulled out of the tight passage and rammed himself back in. A double jolt of pain and pleasure caused Vincent to arch a perfect semicircle off the bed.. A half-pained shout echoed off the ceiling.

"Oh gods..." Sephiroth whispered again. He pulled out again, and thrust back in. Vincent's second shout rivaled the first one.

"Oh, useless!" Vincent pleaded, spreading his legs wider. Sephiroth thrust deeper, leather slapping against Vincent's ass. Vincent moaned again. He had forgotten that Sephiroth hadn't taken his pants off! The engorged phallus rammed deep into him. Oh gods, how he screamed Sephiroth's name. He never expected himself to be a screamer, but sex this rough and this good was turning him into one.

"Vince," Sephiroth breathed. His hand wrapped around Vincent's arousal. Vincent bucked up into his hand.

"More!" he pleaded. Sephiroth pumped him a few times. Vincent writhed underneath him.

"Oh, oh, oh," he sobbed out. Suddenly, Sephiroth popped out of him.

"On your knees," Sephiroth said. Desperate for the sex to continue, Vincent flipped himself over and raised his ass into the air. Sephiroth plunged in, deeper than ever.

"OH! GODS!" Vincent wailed, bucking his hips towards Sephiroth. Sephiroth's hand wrapped around his arousal again, jerking him off. Tears ran down Vincent's cheeks. It hurt, he was humiliated, he loved it.

"Oh gods. More!" he sobbed out again. Sephiroth thrust into him relentlessly. Vincent felt his orgasm grow and grow and grow. Suddenly, even for himself, he exploded. White sticky cum shot out of him like lava from a volcano. Sephiroth gave a few more bucks into him and Vincent felt more cum enter his ass, violating his insides. Oh, it felt so good to be claimed...

Sephiroth pulled out and Vincent's knees buckled and he fell forward into the red silk pillow. Sephiroth lay on top of him.

"Good?" he asked Vincent. Vincent nodded.

"Amazing. Wonderful," he said. Sephiroth untied the ribbon from Vincent's cock.

"I got you cheap chocolate... I never expected this..." he confessed. Vincent chuckled.

"How did you like your Valentine's day present?" he asked.

"Screw Christmas and the other winter holidays," Sephiroth said. "I'll be waiting for Valentine's day all year." Vincent chuckled and turned over to wrap his arms around Sephiroth.

"I love you," he said gently. Sephiroth smiled.

"I love you too," he answered.

"Good. Because... Valentine's day is supposed to be about love... not sex..." Vincent said. Sephiroth shrugged.

"I just happen to like the sex part of love," he said, kissing Vincent's jawbone. Vincent kissed him back.

"Can I get rid of your flowers?" Sephiroth asked suddenly.

"Go ahead. I hate roses," Vincent said.

"You do?"

"Allergic." Sephiroth laughed and kissed Vincent again. He'll do them in a minute. Vincent was too comfortable to let go of for now...

~Fin~

* * *

**Author's Note: **Haha, I know I have pretty much died. Sorry guys. Expect updates on A Lotus-Scented Breeze soon. But for now, enjoy a nice Valentine's day (or Single Awareness Day) with a nice helping of Sephiroth x Vincent smut!


End file.
